halloween
by emma09
Summary: phineas and ferbs halloween


**phineas and ferbs hallowen story **

**It all started one hot summers day the birds where singing everything was happy altough it should be beause today was hallowen and everyone was exticted exspectily phineas and ferb they loved hallowen it was one of there fav hoildays!**

morrning mum said phineas as him and his brother rushed down the stairs

**linda**- morrning phineas! what do you and ferb have planed for hallowen this year?

**phineas**- we dont know yet but it should be great!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**candace**- jermay asked me to go to this GREAT hallowen party ohhhh can i go mum please,please PLEASE

**linda**- i dont see why not

**candace**- yay im going to the party im going to the........

**candace**- phineas!

**phineas**- yes candace?!

**candace**- DONT YOU RECK MY PARTY!

**phineas**- we wont where going trick or treating with the gang so we wont be here tonight!

**candace**- good!

_**mean while**_**...................................................................................................................................................................................**

**perry** **had just enterd his lair **

**monogram**- ahhh oh aloha agent p sorry i cant talk long im on my way to hawii so um yeah stop doof!

**carl**- wait sir im comeing to

**monogram**- i told you carl there isnt anough room for the to of us under the limbo stick! how low can you go, how low can you go

_**back at phineas and ferbs house later that night**_**........................................................................................................................................**

ok guys lets go said phineas as all the kids walked out the door

phineas was dressed as a vampire

ferb was frenkensin

isabella was a witch

buford was a gaint

balject was a cow **( noboady new why)**

and the fireside girls where devils and black cats

the kids got to the end of the drive way when they heard a hello

hey guys remember me! irving

**buford**- oh great him

**irving**- look look look im dressed as perry pretty cool ha!

**phineas**- ummmmmmm ok

**isabella**- phineas im not one to be mean or anything but irving kind of gives me the creeps dose he have to come?

**phineas**- yeah yeah he dose just dont be left along with him ok

**isabella**- uhhh ok

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**dr doffansmerts- **ah ha perry the platapus right on time! see you busted down my door right on the 9 o-clock mark any how

i am makeing the most evelest plane ever its called the **scary antor **do you like it i decarated it my self **( shows a big black spider robot with cob webs)**

you see perry the platapus every hallowen people would never ask my house for a treat NO it was always a trick in the end i was so terrfid that i couldnt go out side for a year and our toliet was out side......

**(perry has a realy grossed out look)**

**dr doffansmerts- **back to my story any way so i made this its a rabot spider that can create fake ghost and i am going to make heaps, and heaps, and heaps of ghost so i can send them around danvill scaring all the children **ha ha ha h.....** cough cough i think i swolled a fly

**.................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**the kids had been walking for an 1 hour straight and had a heap of candy! **

**phineas- **ok guys lets go to 3 more houses then we will go home

**buford**- thats no fun i wanna do something scary

**phineas- **like what?

**(the kids all stoped when they heard a loud sound come from an old house that was just down the street frrom baljects house)**

**balject-**_wa wa _WHAT WAS THAT?

**adyson**- probly just the wind

**holly-** what happend to this place?

**phineas-** well an old man use to live there a long time ago but all of a sudden he went missing and no one had ever heard from him seince some people say its haunted that his ghost still walks the halls others think he one the lotto and moved away no one knows

**irving- **i gotta get a picture of this **(snap)** there we go

**buford- **oh oh lets go inside and take a look around see if we can find this old man ha ha ha

(**looks at balject)**

**buford- **BOOOO

**balject- **ahhhh

**isabella-** balject get out from behind me it was just buford

**balject- **ohhhhh right he he

**buford- **well dingabell can we

**phineas- **i dont see why not!

**isabella**- but phineas the house is ment to be haunted and the house is to old for all of us to walk in the same spot it might give way!

**phineas-** true ummmmmm i got it we will split into groups me ferb buford and irving**,** isabella balject adyson and grecten and the rest of the fire side girls can be in a group!

**balject-** looks like fate has put us together again isabella isn't this great

**isabella-** uhhhhhhhhh PHINEAS

**phineas-**yeah isabella

**isabella-**can i go in your group instead im a little scared he he

**phineas-** sure that just means adyson and grecthen can go with the other fireside girls and you and balject can come with us

**balject-** still together la la la

**isabella-**oh great

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**(in the house)**

**balject- **you know isabella even in the dark you look beautiful

**isabella- **listen balject you stay on that side of the room got it and ill stay on this side

**balject- **ohhhhh

**phineas- **whats up balject?

**belject- **oh its just isabella is a little scared she should come stand with me shouln't she?!

**isabella- **WHAT!

**phineas- **uh i dont see why not?!

**isabella- **oh no dont worry phineas im fine i really am

**phineas- **well if your scared you can always walk in front of me and ferb you just gotta watch your step

**isabella- **sounds great** (pokes her tounge out at balject)**

**just then the kids all heard the same nosie they heard out side! just then the floor gives way and ferb and balject fall throungh a trap door!**

**..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**wow!**

**any way we will see what happens in the next chapter so yeah oh and dont mind the spelling this is my first story so it might not be that good!!!!!**

**next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
